


Hey, weird girl, keep it together

by eikomeiko



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Other, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Yonaga Angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikomeiko/pseuds/eikomeiko
Summary: She would always jump around, parkour style, from desk to desk, all class long. Sometimes she would fall comically, tripping and falling on people, constantly injuring herself trying to get a laugh. She only wanted attention, and they just wanted to learn how to draw.After getting tired of constantly redirecting her for her behavior, they took to ignore her.Except for a certain blonde, who realises she has much more in common with the class weird girl then she thought.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Yonaga Angie, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Yonaga Angie & Everyone
Kudos: 9





	Hey, weird girl, keep it together

**Author's Note:**

> Pregame Angie disrupting her classmates during art class. Miu is not impressed. 
> 
> Is this pregame? Is this non despair au? Who the fuck knows? All I know is that nobody cares cuz its Irunaga time baby!
> 
> Kinda rushed but Idc I love irunaga!! 
> 
> Ayyeee my first fic ever!

Miu didn't understand Angie. 

The two were polar opposites. Angie was always energetic and playfull. Quick on her feet and always up in everybody's faces. No one payed attention to Miu. 

Miu sighed as she looked down at the piece of paper in front of her. She wasn't good at drawing, and that is something she knows is true. But another thing she knows is true is the fact that she better hurries up and finishes it, if she wants not to get her ass kicked for not finishing her frien-classmates' work for them.

As her thoughts clouded her mind, she  
subconsciously brought her pencil up to the paper. She could practically feel Kaede's eyes glaring at her from where she sat behind her. Driven with new anxiety-induced motivation she took a deep breath and just as she started drawing 

A loud crash echoed through the classroom, everyone's head instinctively turning around to see what caused such a loud noise, and of course, she didn't know what she was expecting.

"Whoops! Nyahaha! Angie is so clumsy!" The white haired girl sang, picking herself up from the spot where she tripped.

Angie Yonaga.

Miu sighed in annoyance as she turned back around, ignoring her most likely injured classmate.

That's the thing with Angie, she thought, you never know what to expect from her, so eventually, she stopped expecting. 

"Stupid bitch..."Miu mumbled to herself,"Trying to distract me...why doesn't she just go fuck herse-" she was cut of by someone slamming their hand on her table, she flinched away, knowing who it was.

One hand on her table, Kaede was hovering over her  
"Uh...Miu, right?" She asked, her face deadpan as usual  
"Oh- uhm..y-yes" she stammered out, her confidence slipping away.  
"Don't forget to do my project at luch, yeah?"  
"Uhm...yeah.." Miu averted her eyes, trying to look anywhere but at the school popular girl intimidating her

As her eyes scanned the classroom, desperately trying to find an excuse to get away, a certain white haired girl seemed to have caught her attention yet again.

She was sitting in her seat at the back of the class, one foot up on the chair as she placed another bandaid on her bruised knee. After putting it on, the girl lowered her leg down to the floor yet again. She folded her hands as she looked defeated, confusing Miu even further. Angie did that stuff all the time, but she never looked as sad about it as she looked right now. Maybe she really hurt herself this time? 

Angie looked around for any sign of somebody acknowledging her, hell, even looking at her would do. 

And that's when their eyes met.

Angie's eyes lit up when she noticed Miu looking at her, and she waved her hand up in the air to keep Miu's attention on her. Miu turned back around, much to Angie's disappointment.

"I'm sorry Kaede but Angie's callin' me!" Miu spoke as she quickly grabbed her stuff and went towards Angie's seat. "See you..." Kaede was still confused about Miu's reaction. 

Miu let out a quiet sigh of relief as she made her way across the classroom. Her eyes glued to Angie, who had previously lowered her head in disappointment.

Angie was placing yet another bandaid on her bruised knee, humming to herself. She didn't even notice the strawberry blonde girl who was standing in front of her.

"Ahem." Miu raised her voice, catching Angie's attention. She looked up at her, caught off guard. Despite her height, her seat was in the very back of the classroom, no one ever wanting to sit near a nuisance like her. But Miu took the seat next to her. 

"Hey, Dildonaga" 

Angie smiled again. "Hi Miu! Need something?"   
Miu didn't say anything. Instead she got all of the art projects her classmates gave her to finish for them and put it on the table. Miu didn't need to say anything for Angie to understand the situation. "Oh, Miu! Angie has a bag full of homework that isn't hers too!" She giggled. 

"Oh yeah? Since when have people started asking you for anything.." she whispered the last part.

"Yup Yup! Believe it or not, Angie is actually a very skilled artist!"

Miu snorted. 

"It's true!" Angie pouted. 

"Yeah yeah for fuck's sake will you just let me work?" Her tone of voice didn't match her words at all. 

Angie knows when she's not wanted. 

Before Miu could open her mouth again Angie was gone in an instant, already jumping around the classroom annoying one student after another. As much as she didn't want to, and she knew she shouldn't, she kept looking at Angie. Curious about what shit she's gonna pull next, and which poor soul in this classroom is she gonna annoy next.

"Angie loooves art class!" She sang "One day Angie will be as famous as William Decaprio!!.....isn't taht right, Kiyo?"

'Ah, that's who it was gonna be' Miu thought to herself.

"It's Leonardo DiCaprio, Angie." He rolled his eyes. "If you really want to become a famous artist and actually payed attention to class you would've known that" 

His comeback earned a few giggles from his classmates. Angie's face was bright red in embarrassment for a moment before her smiled grew even wider. 

"Nyahaha! Good one, Kiyo!" Angie bounced around him.  
The boy ignored her. Angie didn't like that.  
"What are you drawing, Kiyo? Hmmm?" Angie peered over his shoulder, tugging at his arm "Show Angie! Show Angie!" Kiyo used his free arm to push her away.   
"Angie wants to see!! Angie wants to see a pretty drawing!" She continued. "Don't you have your own project to finish? Leave mine alone." Korekiyo said, clearly annoyed with Angie.   
"But but!" Angie wined like a little child "Angie says she wants it! So show it to Angie!" 

"Fuck off weirdonaga, or I'll break your stupid arm" Kaede warned, having been sitting near Korekiyo.

"Whoopsie, did Angie took it too far~?" 

"You're fucking dead"

Miu watched from the back of the classroom as Kaede chased Angie around the room. Sometimes she wonders about her. She knew Angie wasn't as dumb as she was pretending to be, so why is she purposely putting herself in harm's way? 

¤

The sound of the bell ringing echoed throughout the classroom. Miu payed no mind to it. Most of the students are leaving for a break, while Miu was still sitting in her seat, having already finished two assignments. She smiled to herself. 

Angie dramatically cried as she sat next to her. Miu wasn't buying it. She knew Angie just wanted attention.  
Angie glanced up at Miu, before slumping back into her seat. Perhaps getting her ass kicked by Kaede wore her out. As the realazation that Miu didn't give a fuck settled in, Angie grabbed another box of bandaids she always had with her, and started putting them one by one on her scarred skin. 

"Why do you have so many?" Miu asked, her eyes still focused on the next project she had to finish. 

"Hm? So many what?" Angie looked at her. 

"Bandaids, dumbass." 

"Oh! Angie always keeps them close by just in case!" 

"In case...?"

"...In case someone gets violent with Angie.." 

"Can you blame em'? You're the one who's purposely being a pain in the ass." 

Angie looked away "Well..!" She tried to come up with an argument, but nothing came to mind. "Well..uhm...Angie doesn't like that.." 

"Not everything is gonna always go the way you want it to, dildonaga." Miu grumbled. "Whether you like it or not." 

"Yeah but...nothing *ever* goes Angie's way." 

Miu looked at her. Was she being petty? Was she being sarcastic? Miu just couldn't tell when it came to her. But Angie's expression was gloomy, and her aura seemed to change. What was she even on about?   
"no one ever listens to Angie" 

"The fuck do you think you are?! A God or something?! Grow some!" Miu barked at her. 

"If no one likes Angie now, why would anyone like Angie If she was a God?" Angie asked, looking down at her shoes. Miu didn't know how to answer for a moment. 

"You're expecting too much, Angie" Miu didn't look at her, but Miu calling Angie by her first name definitely surprised her. 

"You gotta start respecting people If ya want people to respect you." Miu continued " acting all high and mighty won't get ya anywhere. You're just digging your own grave." Miu averted her gaze " thinking it's impossible to change if you don't even try it is like saying you're not into porn without ever watching it. It's stupid, I know." 

"No, no! Angie doesn't think it's stupid!" 

"Porn?" 

"No, the other things you said to Angie! Do you really know what it's like, Miu?" Angie asked. 

"Whatevers...it's not like it's gon' change anything" Miu mumbled. 

"Then...do you want to try together?" Angie looked her in the eyes. The determination on her face seemed to push right through her facade. Her walls crumbled, as she lowered her head. 

Miu didn't understand Angie. But she wanted to try to.


End file.
